


but the wait was worth it, because i was in love

by f4i



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4i/pseuds/f4i
Summary: saving the title
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2





	but the wait was worth it, because i was in love

**Author's Note:**

> (title from harrys custom pants in vogue shoot)

DRAFT DONT READ


End file.
